1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint material applicable to a jointed body in which a base member of, for example, a ceramic material, a semiconductor or a glass is jointed to another base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical or electronic component, an LED illuminator or a semiconductor module has a spot where a base member such as a ceramic member, a glass piece, a metal member or a semiconductor chip is jointed to another base member. This jointed spot may have a function as a thermal flow path or current path. At such a jointed spot, base members as described above are usually jointed to each other through a solder or brazing filler metal.
JP 04-270140 A discloses that about a silver-glass paste for jointing a semiconductor device to a ceramic base member, the firing temperature thereof is from 300 to 420° C. A basic composition of the glass is a composition composed of lead oxide and vanadium oxide.
When a solder is used to joint a base member of a ceramic material, a semiconductor, a glass or some other, metalization is required to make the entire process complicated and further a liquid waste disposal treatment is also required. About a brazing filler metal containing an active metal such as Ti (titanium) or Al (aluminum), a joint of a ceramic member can be attained without conducting any metalization. However, a treatment at a high temperature of 800° C. is required. For this reason, a technique is desired which makes it possible to joint a base member of a ceramic material, a semiconductor, a glass or some other at a low temperature of about 300° C. without conducting any metalization.